Kenny Ackermann
Kenny Ackermann, berüchtigt unter dem Namen Kenny the Ripper, ist ein Antagonist aus dem Manga Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan. Er ist der sekundäre Antagonist der Aufstand-Handlung, welche die erste Hälfte der dritten Staffel der gleichnamigen Anime-Adaption umfasst. Kenny ist ein ehemaliger Serienmörder und derzeitig der Haupt-Handlanger von Rod Reiss, dem wahren König der Mauern. Er ist außerdem der Anführer der Anti-Personen-Einheit, die dazu dient, die als Rebellen gebranntmarkten Mitglieder des Aufklärungstrupps auszulöschen. Zu diesen Rebellen gehört auch Levi Ackermann, Kennys Neffe, den Kenny im Untergrund der Mauern aufgezogen hat. Kennys wahres Ziel ist es, die Macht des Urtitanen zu erhalten, muss dieses aber aufgeben, als er erfährt dass nur die Reiss-Familie jene Macht nutzen kann. Als sich Rod Reiss in einen gigantischen Titanen verwandelt der die Höhle, in der sie sich befinden, zerstört, wird Kennys Einheit ausgelöscht und auch der Ripper erliegt kurz darauf seinen Wunden. Biographie Vergangenheit Kenny ist ein Mitglied der Ackermann-Familie, die einst als Wache des Königs von Eldia dienten. Dies ist allerdings schon lange her. Er wuchs im Untergrund auf, einer unterirdischen Stadt unterhalb von Mitras, dem zentralen Distrikt der Mauern. Auch sein Großvater und seine Schwester lebten dort. Kenny wurde irgendwan aus unbekannten Gründen zu einem Serienmörder. Er verbreitete Angst im Mitras-Distrikt und tötete über 100 Militärpolizisten die auf der Jagd nach ihm waren. Er tötete seine Opfer, indem er ihnen die Kehle durchschlitzte und bekam daher in Mitras den Titel "Kenny the Ripper". Er wurde nie gefasst. Irgendwann fand Kenny heraus, dass seine Schwester Kuchel als Prostituierte im Untergrund lebte. Sie war von einem ihrer Freier geschwängert worden und Kenny versuchte sie zu überzeugen, die Schwangerschaft zu beenden. Kuchel weigerte sich jedoch. Später, in einem Gespräch mit seinem sterbenden Großvater, offenbarte er diesem seine Vergangenheit als Mörder und offenbarte auch, dass er Kuchel gefunden hatte. Er verriet seinem Großvater, dass ein Teil der Familie nach Shiganshina gezogen war. Sein Großvater hingegen offenbarte Kenny, dass die Ackermanns einst eine Krieger-Kaste war die dem König von Eldia gedient hatte. Da ihre Erinnerungen nicht vom Urtitanen nicht beeinträchtigt werden konnten, wurden sie gefürchtet. Kenny fand diese Geschichte ziemlich lustig. Von einem Kontakt in der Regierung erfuhr Kenny dass nicht die Fritz-Familie sondern die Reiss-Familie die wahren Herrscher von Paradis waren. Kenny machte daher Jagd auf die Brüder Uri und Rod Reiss und wollte diese ermorden, Uri verwandelte sich jedoch in einen Titanen und stoppte Kenny, den er in seiner Hand festhielt. Zu Kennys Überraschung bat Uri ihn dann jedoch um Vergebung, da Uri Kennys Hass für die Unterdrückung der Ackermann-Familie durch die Reiss-Familie gerechtfertig fand. Er kniete sogar vor Kenny nieder, was Kenny tief beeindruckte - Uri war immerhin der König und verneigte sich vor jemandem wie ihm. Kenny wurde daraufhin zu einem loyalen Diener Uris und wurde auch dessen Freund. Einige Jahre später machte sich Kenny erneut auf zu seiner Schwester, diese war jedoch verstorben. Außerdem hatte Kuchel mittlerweile einen Sohn, Levi, geboren. Als Kenny Kuchels Leiche und ihren unterernährten Sohn fand, brachte Kenny es nicht übers Herz, den Jungen zurückzulassen. Er nahm Levi zu sich und zog ihn auf, wobei er ihm alles beibrachte was er selbst wusste - inklusive Kampftaktiken und Strategien. Er offenbarte Levi allerdings nie dass er sein Onkel war, sondern stellte sich als ein Bekannter von Levis Mutter vor. Als Kenny befand, dass Levi stark genug war um alleine im Untergrund klarzukommen verließ er ihn ohne Abschied, da er fand dass er nicht geeignet war ein Vater zu sein. In einem Gespräch mit Uri erfuhr Kenny, dass Uri bald sterben würde und seine Titanenkraft einem von Rods Kindern vererben würde. Kenny erkannte interessiert, dass dies bedeuten würde dass Uris unglaubliche Titanenkraft vererbt werden könnte. Kenny erinnerte sich daran, dass Uri ihm gegenüber Gnade erwiesen hatte und erschloss sich, dass Uri es sich überhaupt nur leisten konnte, Gnade zu zeigen, da er der mächtigste Mensch der Welt war. Schließlich war Uris Zeit gekommen und er wurde in einem zeremoniellen Ritual von Rods Tochter Frieda gefressen. Als diese der Regierung als neue heimliche Königin der Mauern vorgestellt wurde, erkannte Kenny überrascht dass nun auch Frieda von Güte und Liebe sprach - so wie ihr Onkel vor ihr. Kenny fragte sich, ob der Urtitan etwa der Grund dahinter sei und Kenny, der bisher nur ein Leben aus Grausamkeit und Gewalt kannte, fragte sich ob er etwa auch in der Lage wäre, Liebe und Güte zu spüren, wenn er den Titanen tragen würde. Von nun an setzte Kenny es sich ans Ziel, den Urtitanen an sich zu reißen um endlich in der Lage sein, Gefühle zu haben und nicht länger als emotionsloser Killer zu leben. Zu diesem Zweck gründete er eine eigene Einheit der Militärpolizei - die Anti-Personen-Einheit; er erhielt die Erlaubnis der Regierung unter dem Vorwand, dass die Einheit gegen den Aufklärungstrupp gebraucht werden könnte, falls dieser sich jemals gegen die Regierung stellen sollte. Den versammelten Rekruten offenbarte Kenny dann ihr wahres Ziel: seinen Traum in die Tat umzusetzen. Da sämtliche Rekruten glaubten, dass das Leben sinnlos sei und nichts einen Sinn hätte, ließen sie sich von Kennys Motivation begeistern und entschieden, es sich zum Ziel zu machen, Kennys Traum in die Tat umzusetzen. Kenny machte Traute Carven zu seiner Stellvertreterin, da er ihre pessimistische und nihilistische Weltsicht mochte. Kenny blieb gleichzeitig ein Diener der Reiss-Familie und diente fortan Rod Reiss, welchen er jedoch insgesamt verabscheute. Nach dem Tod seines Freunds Uri fühlte sich Kenny den Reiss' nicht mehr verbunden und machte daher seine eigenen Pläne. Am Tag, an dem Mauer Maria fiel, wurde Frieda von einem angreifenden Titanenwandler getötet und verschlungen. Die Reiss-Familie verlor somit den Urtitanen und auch die restlichen Familienmitglieder, Rod ausgenommen, wurden von dem Angreifer, Grisha Jäger, getötet. Kenny verfolgte Rod einige Tage später zu einer Farm, wo dessen Mätresse Alma mit ihrer Bastard-Tochter Historia lebte. Rod wollte Historia - seine letzte verbliebene leibliche Tochter - zu sich nehmen, was aber verhindert wurde als Kenny mit einigen Militärpolizisten aus dem Schatten trat. Da Historia - immerhin ein Bastard - die Reiss-Familie bloßstellen würde, schlitzte Kenny Alma die Kehle auf und wollte auch Historia töten. Sie wurde jedoch auf Rods Befehl hin verschont und stattdessen gezwungen, unter dem Namen Krista Lenz dem Militär beizutreten und ihre wahre Identität niemals zu verraten. Massaker in Trost Nachdem der Zentralbrigade der Befehl gegeben wurde, Eren und Historia zu finden, schickt Kenny die Brigade auf die Suche in den Ländereien nahe Trost. Dort finden sie zwar eine Hütte, die Team Levi als Unterschlupf genutzt hat, diese ist aber schon verlassen. Kenny, der die Stürmung der Hütte mit Carven aus einiger Distanz beobachtet, merkt an dass von Levi, dem Teamcaptain, nichts anderes zu erwarten war. Auf Carvens Frage, ob Kenny Levi etwa kennt, antwortet Kenny ausweichend dass Levi ein alter Bekannter ist. Anstatt die Wälder weiter zu durchsuchen, führt Kenny stattdessen die Antipersonen-Einheit nach Trost da er davon ausgeht, dass Team Levi auf den Weg dorthin ist. Tatsächlich versucht Levi, Eren und Historia in einem Karren durch die Stadt zu schmuggeln während er und zwei weitere Soldaten, Nifa und Abel, den Transport von Dächern aus bewachen. Dabei folgt Levi aber genau der Taktik die Kenny ihm einst beigebracht hat und macht es Kenny damit einfach, seinerseits eine Falle zu stellen. Kenny selbst schwingt sich zu dem Dach auf auf dem Levi und Nifa ausharren, zückt die Pistolen seiner Anti-Personen-3D-Manöver-Ausrüstung und eröffnet das Feuer. Während Levi sich rechtzeitig wegducken kann, wird Nifa mitten im Gesicht getroffen und sackt tot zu Boden. Levi flieht hinter einen Schornstein während Kenny seine Waffen nachlädt und Levi spöttisch begrüßt. Er schwingt sich mit seiner 3D-Manöver-Ausrüstung über den Schornstein und will erneut auf Levi feuern, aber dieser zückt eine Klinge und schleudert sie auf Kenny, welcher sie mit seiner Armschiene blockt. Kenny schießt ein weiteres Mal auf Levi aber dieser weicht aus und schwingt sich in die Straßen von Trost, wo er von der Anti-Personen-Einheit konfrontiert und gejagt wird. Gehetzt flieht sich Levi schließlich in eine Bar, die sofort von Kennys Einheit umstellt wird. Kenny selbst stürmt durch die Vordertür und kann Levi zuerst nicht vorfinden, da dieser sich hinter dem Tresen versteckt. Wütend ruft Levi, dass er nicht erwartet hätte dass Kenny, der hunderte Militärpolizisten ermordet hat, nun selbst einer ist. Kenny erwidert, dass Kinder wie Levi dies nicht verstehen und entschuldigt sich dann höhnisch, Levi wegen seiner Größe für ein Kind gehalten zu haben. Er verrät, dass er sich gefreut hat, Levi in Aktion zu sehen und dass das Wissen, dass er ihm einst beigebracht hat, also doch nützlich war. Um Levi hinter dem Tresen hervorzutreiben packt Kenny einen Stuhl und wirft ihn in Levis Richtung, doch Levi bleibt sitzen. Kenny ruft nun, dass er versteht warum Levi dem Aufklärungstrupp beigetreten ist: Die beiden haben auf einer Müllhalde gelebt und konnten sich nur retten, indem sie sich ein Ziel suchten. Verächtlich fragt Levi, ob Kennys Ziel etwa ist, seine Leute zu töten und Kenny erwidert, dass er so viele Menschen wie nötig töten wird um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Er packt einen zweiten Stuhl aber bevor er ihn nach Levi werfen kann, packt Levi ein Gewehr welches der Barkeeper hinter dem Tresen aufbewahrte. Kenny wird zwar durch den Stuhl geschützt aber dennoch vom Aufprall der Kugeln aus der Bar geschleudert. Levi tritt die Flucht an und wird von Kennys Einheit verfolgt während Carven an Kenny herantritt um sich zu versichern, dass er noch lebt. Murmelnd setzt Kenny sich auf und erkennt an, dass Levi ihn überrumpelt hat. Er behauptet dass "der Zwerg" dazugelernt hat, dass dies aber auch bedeutet dass Kenny noch weit von seinem Traum entfernt ist. Obwohl Kenny aus dem Kampf genommen ist, gelingt es seiner Einheit, Eren und Historia zu fangen. Nachdem Kenny sie an Rod Reiss übergeben hat, macht Kenny sich auf den Weg zurück nach Trost. Dort lauert er nachts dem Händler Dimo Reeves auf, den die Zentralbrigade für seine Mitarbeit herangezogen hat. Da Reeves gemeinsame Sache mit Levi und seinem Team gemacht hat, schlitzt Kenny ihm die Kehle auf und lässt die Leiche in der Straße zurück. Auf Carvens Frage, ob sie ihn nicht nach Levis Aufenthaltsort hätten befragen sollen, antwortet Kenny dass Levi sich schon früher oder später zeigen wird. Reeves Tod wird später dem Aufklärungstrupp in die Schuhe geschoben, woraufhin die Mitglieder verhaftet und Kommandant Erwin Smith zur Verurteilung in die Hauptstadt gebracht wird. Kampf in der Reiss-Kapelle Kenny und seine Einheit begleiten Rod schließlich auf die Reiss-Ländereien, wo Rod sie in eine Kapelle und von dort aus in die unterirdische Kristallhöhle führt, in der traditionell der Urtitan weitervererbt wurde. Rod lässt Eren dort auf eine Plattform ketten und lässt ihn dann kurzzeitig mit Historia alleine um das Serum vorzubereiten, mit dem er Historia in einen Titanen verwandeln will. Kenny und seine Einheit bewachen in der Zwischenzeit den Eingangsbereich der Höhle. Kurz darauf tritt Kenny aber in die Hauptkammer und warnt Rod, dass das Militär die Regierung gestürzt und den Rest der Zentralbrigade verhaftet hat. Er warnt, dass der Aufklärungstrupp vermutlich schon auf dem Weg ist, Eren und Historia zu retten und treibt Rod zur Eile an. Als Rod Kenny aufträgt, den Eingang zu bewachen versucht Kenny ihn zu überzeugen, bleiben zu dürfen. Rod bleibt aber hart und schickt Kenny zum Eingang - ganz zur Verärgerung Kennys. Als Levi und sein Team kurz darauf in die Höhle stürmen und sich einen Kampf mit Kennys Einheit liefern, stößt auch Kenny erneut dazu und attackiert Levi. Es kommt zu einem zweiten Kampf der beiden in der Höhle den Levi für sich behaupten kann, indem er einen Beutel voller Öl auf Kenny wirft als dieser gerade auf ihn feuert. Der Beutel wird von Kennys Schüssen getroffen, explodiert und blendet Kenny so dass Levi durch das Feuer auf ihn zustürmen kann. Zwar kann Kenny Levis Schwertschlag im letzten Moment blocken aber indem er seinen Druck verstärkt kann er Kenny treffen und ihn am Bauch aufschlitzen. Getroffen schwingt sich Kenny tiefer in die Höhle herein und auch sein Team ergreift die Flucht. Während die Einheit sich auf eine weitere Verteidigungsstation zurückzieht, schwingt sich Kenny in die Hauptkammer um dort Rod und Historia zu belauschen. Kenny bleibt so lange versteckt bis er Rod davon sprechen hört, dass die Macht des Urtitanen nur von jemandem verwendet werden kann, der königliches Blut besitzt. Geschockt erkennt Kenny, dass er die Macht des Titanen somit nie nutzen können wird und lässt sich vor Rod herab um diesen zur Rede zu stellen. Kenny, der den Titanen selbst an sich reißen wollte um dessen Macht zu erhalten sieht seinen Traum nun in Scherben und packt wutentbrannt Rod und rammt ihm seine Pistole ins Gesicht. Zornig ruft er, dass Rod seinen Wunsch geahnt haben muss und ihn daher für seine eigenen Zwecke eingespannt haben muss, woraufhin Rod antwortet, dass er der Laune seines schrulligen Bruders dankbar ist, der jemanden wie Kenny in die Dienste der Reiss-Familie gebracht hat. Dies verärgert Kenny aber plötzlich reißt Historia Kennys Arm mit der Pistole herunter damit er ihren Vater in Ruhe lässt. Überrascht stößt Kenny Historia von sich und fragt sie, warum sie die Seite ihres Vaters ergreift wo es doch völlig klar ist, dass er sie ausnutzt und sie zum Titanen machen will, da er selbst keiner werden will. Als Historia entgegnet, dass sie ihrer Bestimmung dennoch folgen wird und Eren verschlingen wird um die Welt zu retten, behauptet Kenny dass Rod es alleine auf ihr Blut abgesehen hat. Als Rod keuchend seiner Tochter zuruft, dass er selbst nicht zum Titanen werden darf und sie keinem außer ihm glauben darf, lässt Kenny Rod schließlich los. Schwer atmend dankt Rod Kenny für alles, was er für ihn getan hat und entbindet ihn aus seinen Diensten damit er ein langes und erfülltes Leben wählen kann. Kenny erwidert jedoch, dass dies furchtbar langweilig wäre und klettert das Podest zu Eren herauf. Er ruft dass Historia gerne zum Titanen werden kann und er ihr nicht in die Quere kommen wird. Allerdings will er es ihr auch nicht zu einfach machen und schneidet daher Erens Stirn auf um ihm die Verwandlung in einen Titanen zu ermöglichen. Er will dass Eren und Historia in Titanenform um das Schicksal der Menschheit kämpfen und schwingt sich mit seiner 3D-Manöver-Ausrüstung an die Höhlendecke um von dort aus zuzusehen. Er lacht und jubelt amüsiert, als Historia sich schließlich gegen ihren Vater stellt und ihn zu Boden schlägt aber das Lachen vergeht ihm, als Rod das verschüttete Titanenserum aufleckt und sich dadurch in einen gigantischen 120 Meter großen Titanen verwandelt, dessen Masse die Höhle zum Einstutz bringt. Kenny versucht noch sein Team zu warnen, kann aber nicht verhindern dass die Antipersonen-Einheit von den Trümmern der Höhlendecke erschlagen wird. Finales Gespräch mit Levi Kenny überlebt den Einsturz der Höhle zwar, wird aber schwer verbrannt und verletzt. Mit letzter Kraft kann er sich aus den Trümmern wühlen und humpelt tödlich verletzt auf den nahegelegenen Wald zu, wo er kraftlos an einem Baum niedersackt. Während er langsam stirbt, denkt er über seine Vergangenheit mit Uri und Levi nach, bis er hört wie sich Schritte nähern. Er öffnet die Augen und sieht, wie Levi und ein weiterer Soldat des Aufklärungstrupp vor ihm stehen. Levi schickt den Soldaten fort um Bericht zu erstatten und wendet sich dann dem sterbenden Kenny zu. Levi sieht Kennys Wunden an und behauptet, dass Kenny wohl nicht mehr zu retten ist aber Kenny offenbart gehässig, dass er Rod Reiss vor dessen Tod eine Spritze mit Titanenserum gestohlen hat. Er behauptet, dass man sich in einen Titanen verwandelt wenn man es sich spritzt und dass er so zwar nur zu einem gewöhnlichen Titanen werden würde, aber immerhin nicht sterben würde. Levi antwortet, dass Kenny genug Zeit hatte um sich das Serum zu spritzen und es dennoch nicht getan hat. Er fragt nach dem Grund und Kenny behauptet, dass er Angst hatte sich in eine Monstrosität wie Rod zu verwandeln, wenn er es nicht richtig macht. Levi glaubt aber nicht, dass dies der richtige Grund ist, was Kenny auch zugibt. Plötzlich beginnt Kenny zu kichern, als ihn die Erkenntnis trifft dass alle Menschen von irgendetwas getrieben werden und auch Uri als mächtiger Titanenkönig davor nicht verschont blieb. Plötzlich würgt Kenny Blut hoch und beginnt, zu husten. Levi erkennt dass er stirbt und er packt Kenny und drängt ihm, alles zu verraten, was er weiß. Levi fragt, warum der Erste König die Menschheit von den Titanen beherrscht sehen will und Kenny antwortet, dass er das nicht weiß. Er führt aber an, dass dies der Grund war, dass die Ackermanns sich gegen ihn aufgelehnt haben und daraufhin verfolgt wurden. Daraufhin behauptet Levi, dass er erfahren hat dass sein eigener Name auch Ackermann ist und fragt, in was für einem Verhältnis Kenny und seine Mutter zueinander standen. Kenny offenbart grinsend, dass er "nur" ihr älterer Bruder war, was Levi schockt. Er fragt, warum Kenny ihn dann im Untergrund zurückgelassen hat und Kenny antwortet schwach, dass er nicht dazu gemacht ist, ein Vater zu sein. Mit letzter Kraft drückt er Levi die Schatulle mit dem Titanen-Serum an die Brust und sinkt dann tot gegen den Baum zurück. Galerie KennyTheRipper.png|Kenny the Ripper KennyTitanGepackt.png|Kenny wird von Uri gepackt KennyErstaunt.png|Kenny ist von Uris Demut beeindruckt KennyUriTreffen.png|Uri verabschiedet sich von Kenny KennyFerne.png|Kenny spricht ein letztes Mal mit Uri KennyLegtAn.png|Kenny tötet Nifa KennyLädtNach.png|Kenny konfrontiert Levi KennyBeschossen.png|Levi schießt auf Kenny KennyBeobachtet.png|Kenny und Carven beobachten Erwins Verhaftung KennyErwartetLevi.png|Kenny attackiert Levi in der Höhle KennyProvoziertErneut.png|Kenny provoziert KennyZweiterKampf.png|Kenny wappnet sich zu seinem zweiten Kampf mit Levi KennyBlocktAngriff.png|Kenny blockt Levis Angriff LeviGreiftAn.png|Kenny blockt einen weiteren Angriff KennyWirdVerletzt.png|Levi verletzt Kenny KennyÜberlegt.png|Kenny stellt sich gegen Rod KennyWald.png|Kenny ist tödlich verwundet LeviFindetKenny.png|Levi findet den sterbenden Kenny KennyTod.png|Kenny stirbt Trivia * Kennys Kampf mit Levi in der unterirdischen Höhle kommt nur im Anime vor. Im Manga befindet er sich von Anfang an in der Hauptkammer der Höhle und belauscht Rod und Historia. Navigation en:Kenny Ackermann Kategorie:Attack on Titan-Schurke Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Serienmörder Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Rohling Kategorie:Anarchist Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Verwandter des Helden Kategorie:Psychopath Kategorie:Anti-Schurke Kategorie:Perverser